crstfandomcom-20200213-history
I Live
I really love old games.I just so happen to have the atari 2600,the 7800,and god forbid the 5200 and jaguar.But it all comes down to classic arcade games.I occasionally go to this old arcade store (those places where people from back then play in these game cabinets in the 1980s)and pop in a few quarters to play my favorite games.From pacman to tron to mortal combat,all these games were extremely great.But one day, the owner of the store had ordered a new cabinet for his collection.He told me it was worth a small fortune,but completely worth it.He said it was a famous game that a lot of hardcore retro gamers remember it for the rest of their lives.I was excited about this.Why?Because since the owner and I are so close I'd probably be the first costumer to play this great game. A whole week past,and it finally arrived.I was so pumped because there were no other kids waiting(probably since they didn't know yet). Anyway, when the owner opened the package.I couldn't believe my eyes.It was a SINISTAR cabinet.I've heard and seen this game on the internet,and people were talking about how great and scary this game is.But there's one problem. The cabinet looked as if it had been beaten and gratified on.But the thing that stuck out the most was that in the sides were written in black marker and it says "I LIVE"It kinda freaked me out but it was no problem.I helped set it up and I thought since how damaged it is it wouldn't work,but somehow it did.I decided to give it a try,and I must say it really works great.I played it for a long time until I have all the sinistar pieces.And that's when i made it to the boss.Sinistar himself. He was pretty easy for me even though it was a hard-ass boss for anyone else who played it.But instead of sinistar saying his usual lines like Beware or run coward.He always says "I live" even though he was supposed to say beware first.I thought to myself it was just some sort of glitch since the cabinet's condition is so bad.But then I thought on how the graffiti says "i live" as well.Now he has been saying it louder each time he said it.It even went to a point where it pierces my eardrums.He even now say it constantly and I was so bothered by it that I decided to exit the game.But it won't let me as if the exit button doesn't work.So then I unplugged it and I never felt more relived when the constant"I LIVE"finally stopped. When I tried to sleep at night,I couldn't stop thinking about the game.Then I had a dream where I was an astronaut.Exploring around,I flew by some strange figure.It was moving closer and when I had a good look at it...it turned out to be Sinistar! He was really huge and he started to say the words"I LIVE" like in the game.He came closer and the sound was getting louder.And then he opened his mouth wide open... Category:English Class Failure Category:Wall of Text Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Vidya games Category:Shok ending Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:Stupid is as the main character does